1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a plasma processing apparatus for performing plasma processing on a substrate held on a transfer carrier including a frame and a holding sheet, and a method for manufacturing an electronic component using the plasma processing apparatus and, in particular, relate to cooling of a substrate at a time of performing plasma processing.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a plasma processing apparatus for performing plasma processing in a state of holding a substrate on a holding sheet. In the plasma processing apparatus, plasma processing is performed for a carrier (transfer carrier), which serves as an object to be processed, holding a substrate. The transfer carrier includes a frame disposed around the substrate and a holding sheet for holding the substrate and the frame. The plasma processing apparatus includes a chamber, a stage which is disposed within the chamber and has an upper surface on which the transfer carrier is mounted, and a plasma exciting unit which generates plasma within the chamber. The stage usually has an electrostatic chucking mechanism for adhering the transfer carrier to the stage. An example of the plasma processing apparatus is described in WO-A1-2012/164857.